I miss you
by LittleLya
Summary: Rachel ne vit plus, elle survit. Sa vie n'est faite que de mensonges depuis ce jour, ce jour où elle a tout perdu.


**Je reviens encore avec un os que j'avais dans mes dossier, que j'ai réécris et modifer, car il était un peu court, et il manquait plein de truc, mais je suis pas entièrement satisfaite du résultat -du tout même-, j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une jeune fille, d'environ 6 ans, était assise sur les genoux d'une femme dans un canapé noir. La petite était brune, avait des cheveux raides. Ses yeux étaient de couleur noisette. Ses traits étaient doux, et lumineux. Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère, excepté son nez. Il était légèrement relevé, et fin. Elle tenait ça de son père. Ses traits étaient fins et doux, cette fillette était une beauté à en couper le souffle. Elle désigna une personne sur ce qui semblait être une vielle photo de classe.

«- Et ça Maman, qui c'est ?  
- C'est tonton Kurt, voyons ma chérie, ça c'est tata Quinn, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la petite poser son petit doigt sur une autre personne. »  
- Et ça Maman, c'est qui ? Il est vraiment grand ! Termina la fillette en entendant la porte claquer. »

La gorge de sa mère se serra, sa voix se brisa, et des larmes lui montèrent dans les yeux. Elle les cligna plusieurs fois pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Ce souvenir lui était tellement douloureux, cette vie de mensonge lui était douloureuse. Elle regarda sa fille, hésitante, avant de lui avouer quelque chose qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit. Un aveu était un bien grand mot au vu de la situation, elle lui dit plutôt la vérité, elle mettrait juste un nom pour sa fille sur le pseudonyme « le frère de tonton Kurt ».

« - Cette personne, mon ange, c'était l'amoureux de Maman. Finn Hudson, le frère de tonton Kurt.  
- Ah oui, celui que tu vas voir demain, avec tonton Kurt ?  
- Oui ma chérie, c'est lui.  
- Et pourquoi je l'ai jamais vu Maman hein, dis moi, pourquoi ?

Sa mère ne répondit pas, et un homme d'à peu près le même âge que la femme entra. Il déposa sa veste sur le porte manteau à côté de la porte, et se dirigea vers la petite fille qui se leva du canapé et lui sauta dessus. Il était grand, et blond. Il prit la fillette dans ses bras, et la fit tournoyer. Elle rit aux éclats, heureuse de retrouver son père. La belle femme se leva, regarda la scène avec un regard ponctué de tristesse et d'amour et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« - Papa, comme tu m'as manqué ! Je ne veux plus que tu partes !  
- C'est pour le boulot mon cœur, mais promis, je reste à la maison ce week-end. Tu ne t'ennuies pas avec Maman pourtant ?  
- Non, on regardait ses photos de quand elle était au lycée. »

L'homme reposa la petite fille, et se dirigea vers la cuisine où était sa femme. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de l'enlacer. La petite tira la jambe de son père, et l'entraina dans le salon, certainement pour lui montrer les photos qu'elle avait découvertes plus tôt dans la soirée. Son père la regarda avec des yeux aimants, qui firent fondre son épouse.

« - Rachel ? Héla-t-il depuis le salon.  
-Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y'a mon chéri ?  
- Pourquoi as-tu ressortis ces vielles photos ? Dit-il en arrivant à la cuisine.  
- C'est Elnora qui voulait absolument voir la tête de tonton Kurt, et tata Quinn sur les photos. Elle m'en a parlait toute la journée. »

Rachel le regarda et des tas de pensées traversèrent son esprit. Son mari la regarda avec un regard lassé et partit de là où il venait. Elle venait de lui dire qu'elle irait au cimetière le lendemain avec Kurt, pour voir sa mère. La vraie raison était toute autre, elle mentait. Sa vie n'était que mensonges depuis le début de la fin. Tout le monde savait la vérité, tous ses amis. Elle mentait à la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle : sa fille. Le dîner se rythma aux paroles de la petite fille qui était très pipelette, elle racontait sa journée à l'école, ses petites histoires plus ridicules les unes que les autres et faisaient rire son père. Le repas terminé, la petite brune douchée, sa mère partit la coucher, après lui avoir lu une histoire sur une tortue qui perdait sa coquille. Elle embrassa le front de sa fille, lui donna son doudou et éteignit sa lumière. Elle regarda quelques secondes sa fille et se demanda si un jour, elle saurait la vérité. Elle partit dans la chambre d'en face et rejoignit son mari au lit.  
La nuit fut longue et agitée et Rachel fut debout bien plus tôt que la normale et partit se préparer. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de son mari encore endormi, passa voir sa fille qu'elle borda un peu plus, et descendit rejoindre son meilleur ami. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, un silence pesant pour la jeune femme. Arriver devant la tombe de la personne que son ami voulait aller voir ou plutôt qu'_elle _voulait voir, elle lâcha une rose, qui vola doucement avant d'atteindre la pierre tombale. Elle s'agenouilla, et elle s'étrangla en essayant de prononcer quelques mots. Son corps fut secoué par ses larmes.

« -Rachel… Viens, on s'en va…  
-Je n'y arriverai jamais Kurt… »

La jeune femme refusa de se lever et passa ses doigts sur la tombe, et dépoussiéra les lettres gravées dans le marbre. Elle les regarda pendant cinq longues minutes et ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et embrassa sa main et la plaça sur le « F » doré, puis le « i », ensuite le « n » et l'autre « n », et puis toutes les lettres qui constituaient de nom _Hudson_.

«-Finn… murmura-t-elle, si tu savais comme tu me manques, comme la vie n'est que mensonge depuis que tu es partie. Elnora ne sait rien, elle l'appelle papa. C'est toi qu'elle aurait dû appeler papa. C'est toi qui aurais dû être mon mari. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne l'aime pas, mais je ne l'aime pas comme toi je t'aime, tu étais mon âme sœur. Tu vis à travers elle, je ne veux pas la perdre, mais Nora ne sait rien… On se retrouva, je te le promets. »

Cela faisait 6 ans, jour pour jour, heure pour heure, que la vie de Rachel avait basculé. 6 ans qu'une partie de son cœur lui avait était arraché, et déchiré. Que Rachel ne vivait que de mensonges et de faux sourires. Elle était morte avec lui.

* * *

Rachel était paisiblement installée dans son canapé, pendant que Kurt leur préparait deux tasses de thé. Elle prit un magazine, et regarda une rubrique. C'était plus précisément la rubrique de Kurt, qu'il tenait à _VOGUE_. Elle entendit son meilleur ami chantonner, et rigola. Rien, non rien ne pouvait gâcher son bonheur aujourd'hui. Elle était heureuse, elle était dans une école qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'intégrer, elle partageait un appartement avec son meilleur ami. Le téléphone de Kurt sonna, il posa les tasses de thé sur la table, et décrocha.

« -Allô ? … Papa, comment tu vas ? ... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? … Qu-quoi ? Co-comment ? »

Le visage du jeune homme se décomposa petit à petit, sous le regard paniqué de sa meilleure amie. Le jeune homme balbutia d'autres mots, et raccrocha. Il fondit en larmes, et lâcha les paroles qui, il l'ignorait, rendraient la vie de Rachel grise, et dure.

« -Finn est décédé Rachel… »

* * *

**Voilà, la fin de cet OS ! Vous en pensez quoi ? La prochaine fois je fais quelque chose de plus gai, même drôle j'espère, sans mort -pour une fois-. Mon univers est sombre ! Donnez moi vos avis, et laissez une petite reviews, ça fait plaisir ! :)**


End file.
